Squickfest — Hot, Wet Summer
by Red Storm Rising
Summary: During the worst heat wave in at least 60 years, 15 year old Ron Weasley has a bit of an accident. His sister tries to comfort him, but when nothing she says helps in the least, she resorts to drastic measures... which lead to far more than mere comfort.


**Disclaimer — **When it comes to the Potterverse, I own nothing but my own copies of the books and movies. Well… and various other memorabilia, of course. Point is, I don't own the characters or settings or anything else of monetary value; that's all JKR's. Sad, but true. But oh well… such is life.

**Warnings —** Contains underage sex (a 15 year old with a 14 year old), incest (brother/sister), and watersports (piss-play). Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Squickfest — Hot, Wet Summer**

* * *

It was another bloody _hot_ day. Five days ago, the area had broken the sixty-year old record for the hottest temperature ever recorded at the local weather center. Every day _since_ had broken the _new_ record that had just been set the day prior… and there seemed to be no end in sight.

Thank Merlin for the swimming hole.

Ron and Ginny Weasley were out there splashing around, as they'd done every day since the heat wave struck. The rest of the family was elsewhere (the twins at their shop, Bill at Gringotts, Charlie in Romania, Percy and Arthur at the Ministry, and Molly at Headquarters), so they had the whole place to themselves.

They'd been in the water for about an hour when Ron suddenly cried out, "Oh shit!" and scrambled to get out.

"What's wrong?!" his sister called after him.

Blushing slightly as he turned back to look at her, he admitted, "I gotta pee really bad!"

Ginny laughed hysterically at her brother's predicament, but her laughter faded when she saw the look of horror on his face. "What is it?" she asked.

"I… there's no way I'm gonna make it to the house in time!"

Thinking quickly, she told him, "Well you're a guy… just go anywhere."

Unfortunately, Ron's brain couldn't process that suggestion; his entire focus was on _not_ going right then and _there_. "I… I…" he stammered.

"Ron," his sister called to him. "Calm down. You'll be fine…"

But Ron _wasn't_ fine. In his panic, he couldn't think of anywhere he could go. And soon, it was too late. He couldn't hold it any longer.

Ginny noticed his face begin burning with shame and wondered at the cause. She realized quickly what it must have been, however, and glanced down at his crotch. She clearly saw the outline of his cock twitch beneath the material of his swimming trunks, and despite them already being wet from the pond, it was easy to discern the darker patch that appeared as her brother's piss poured out of him against his will.

Some of the liquid seeped through the front of his trunks and trickled downward to drip from between his legs to the ground, where the soil soaked it up instantly. Much more, however, was contained by the material and could only escape via the leg holes. Seeing the golden liquid running down her brother's pale legs, Ginny felt a tingling sensation between her own thighs. She managed to refrain from touching herself right then, but _damn_ if that wasn't one of the hottest things she'd ever seen.

And it just kept coming! Ron hadn't been kidding when he said he had to go _really_ bad! Pulling her eyes away from his crotch and legs, she glanced back up to his face. Seeing how red it was, Ginny wanted nothing more than to comfort her brother. It was hardly the first time anyone had ever wet themselves after all, even if he _was_ fifteen. It could happen to anyone.

Coming out of the water and stepping up to him seemed to trigger a reaction from Ron. His head, which he had hung in shame, snapped up and their eyes met. Ginny was struck by the pain, sorrow, and self-loathing in her brother's eyes. "Hey," she said softly, walking closer. "It's all right."

"It's _not_ all right, Gin!" he half-barked/half-sobbed in reply. "I just _pissed_ myself for crying out loud! I'm fifteen, not _five!_"

The stream had stopped pouring out of him, and now Ginny stepped right up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She felt his entire body tense up, and she continued to murmur reassurances as she held him tightly. "It _is_ fine, Ron, really. No one else is here. No one knows but us, and I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret."

No matter what she said, however, he wouldn't relax. In fact, judging from the way his shoulders were shaking, she thought he might be crying for real now. She hugged him tighter. "Ron, it's all right," she told him. "Don't cry. It's all right." She didn't know what else to say; Ron's tears just kept coming. Finally, she did the only thing she could think of to convince him.

Still holding onto him, she let go of her own bladder. Because of the height difference between them, her crotch was pressed up against his thigh, and when her own piss began to stream out of her, he felt it instantly. And it seemed to have the effect she'd hoped it would; she could feel his muscles relaxing, at least a little. "It's all right, Ron. I promise."

"A-are you…?"

"Yes. You see, it _can_ happen to anyone," she said. "And no one else needs to know about this. It really _will_ be our little secret."

While she was saying all this, she continued to pee. The warm, golden liquid streamed down her and her brother's legs, forming a puddle on the ground at their feet. Ron's muscles were totally relaxed by this point, but now something _else_ began to stiffen.

Ginny felt her brother's cock growing hard where it was pressed against her stomach, and again she felt a twitch between her own legs at the sensation. A few seconds later, the flow of piss stopped as her bladder had emptied itself completely. She briefly pressed herself even harder against Ron, grinding her crotch against his leg and rubbing her stomach along the length of his cock. Then she stepped back slightly and looked up into his eyes.

Unadulterated lust swam through Ron's blue eyes, which had regained some of their brightness after his sister's comforting actions. "Gin…" he whispered.

Making a snap decision, she reached for his hand. "Come on," she said, "let's get back into the water and get cleaned up a little." And with that, she began pulling him back toward the pond.

They stepped into the deliciously cool water, walking out until Ron's waist was beneath the surface. The water was up past Ginny's bellybutton at that spot, but that was fine. When they stopped walking, she turned back to face him and wrapped her arms around him again. "Better now?" she asked, pulling back slightly from the hug.

"Uh huh…" he managed in response, before squeaking as he felt her touching him. "Uh… wh-what are you doing?"

What she was doing was running her hands over his crotch and down his legs as far as she could reach without bending too much. "Cleaning you up," she replied innocently.

"B-b-but…"

"Relax, Ron. Our little secret, remember?"

And Ron _did_ relax. He knew that this was wrong on _so_ many levels… but he could no longer bring himself to care. It felt so _good!_

"_Gin_…" he whispered again. "_God_, Gin…"

She giggled in response, loving that she was making her beloved brother feel so good. "Mmm…" she moaned softly near his ear. "Say my name like that again."

Ron let out a deep groan as his sister's breath ghosted against his ear. "_Gin!_ Fuck, Gin… don't stop. _Please_ don't stop!"

"Never, Love," she whispered back. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Her hand continued its ministrations, occasionally squeezing the incredibly stiff rod of her brother's cock and fondling his balls, and other times lightly teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. She soon had him moaning with every breath he took, and she could tell that he was close…

"_Cum for me_…" she breathed in his ear, grabbing his dick and jerking it more purposefully. Less than half a minute later, he did as she ordered, grunting loudly and spasming in her hand. She kept stroking him as he continued to spray in his trunks, trying to draw out the pleasure for him as long as possible. "_I love you Ron_," she whispered as his body stopped twitching.

"Fuck," he replied breathlessly. Then, more firmly, "I love you too, Gin. That was… it… I…"

"It was fun for me too, silly," she interrupted with a giggle at her brother's incoherence.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice laced with genuine curiosity.

"_Oh_ yeah," she said. "Contrary to the rumors all over the school, I've never really done anything like that before."

Ron's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. When she nodded, he added — in typical older brother fashion — "Good!"

She laughed. "Yeah, you _would_ think so." After he smiled, she inquired, "Have you touched any girls?"

"Nah," he answered casually. "Hermione won't let me, and I'm not interested in anyone else right now."

Ginny looked into his eyes. "Will… will you touch me?" she asked softly. "I'm so wet right now that I literally _need_ it. And I could do it myself, but I think it'd feel much better if it were you…"

Ron gulped, remembering just _how_ taboo what they were doing was. "Gin," he said. "This…"

"Is our little secret, remember?"

He breathed a sigh of submission, admitting defeat without any more fuss. "Okay," he said softly. "I'll do it." And with that, he stepped toward her.

Likewise, she stepped toward him, meeting him halfway. When he made no move to touch her, she took his hand and gently moved it to her crotch. As the lower half of her body was underwater, he couldn't really feel _her_ wetness… but he very _clearly_ felt her _heat_. The fire between her legs was intense, and his hand immediately pressed itself closer to that heat, without any conscious thought on his part. She moaned loudly at the pressure he was putting on her core.

"_Fuck_, Ron… please… please touch me…"

And Ron did. He brought his other hand up to her waist and pulled the elastic band of her bikini bottoms away from her belly. Then the pressure against her pussy vanished for a second as he moved that hand from the outside of her swimsuit to the inside.

He wasted no time in slipping one of his long fingers into her, and when he did so, he _did_ feel _her_ wetness. He groaned softly at the feel of it, and his cock twitched in his swimmers despite just having cum less than five minutes earlier.

His groan — along with the feeling of someone else's finger in her pussy — triggered an echoing moan from Ginny. When she could form actual words again, she begged him, "Ron… please Ron… _more_…"

Another finger slipped in beside the first, and she groaned loudly. "_Fuck!_" she screamed. Her muscles clenched down hard on her brother's fingers as she came _much_ harder than she'd ever cum before. "Fuck… fuck… fuck…" she breathed, as the tremors continued to course through her body.

"Wow," Ron said after she'd finished shaking. "_That_ was fuckin' _hot!_"

"Mmmm…" Ginny replied breathlessly. "Felt so good…"

Ron noticed that he was hard again from fingering his sister and hearing all the noises she made. He pulled his hand out of Ginny's bathing suit and thrust it down into his own. Ginny noticed this and had other ideas…

"Ron," she said.

He didn't stop stroking himself, or bother trying to hide the fact that he was. He merely answered, "Yeah?"

"Stop that for a second."

With a groan, but also with a very noticeable blush, he stopped jerking himself off and pulled his hand out of his trunks. "Sorry," he said, "I…"

"No no, silly," Ginny interrupted. "You misunderstood. There's a much better way to take care of both that problem and the lingering one between _my_ legs."

Ron stared dumbly at his sister, not quite comprehending what she was suggesting. She took pity on him after a moment, however, and spelled it out for him.

"Fuck me, Ron."

He gasped. "Y-y-you want…"

"_Yes_…" she breathed, stepping closer and pressing her body up against his. "I want you inside me. I want to feel your cock spreading me wide, plunging deep inside of me before pulling out and then _pounding_ back in again. I want you to fuck me until you can't hold on any longer, and then I want you to shoot your cum into me. I want to feel you spasming inside me while I squeeze you with my pussy. I…"

"_Gin!_" Ron squeaked desperately. "If you don't stop talking like that, I'm gonna cum _now_."

"Oh…" she said meekly, losing all sense of the authority she'd just been displaying. She took a step back from him, giving him space to breathe and regain control of his body. She hoped she hadn't pushed him too far, and a minute later, she discovered to her relief that she hadn't.

Ron stepped up to her this time, pressing himself against her and reveling in the feel of her taut, muscular stomach pressing back against his cock. He felt like he was harder than steel, and he could just imagine the _heat_ he'd felt inside his sister surrounding his rod. "_I want you, Gin_…" he said breathlessly in her ear. "Want you _so_ bad…"

"Then take me, Ron," was her simple, whispered reply. "I'm yours."

"But what about… _you know?_"

She smiled. "Mom made me start taking the potion last summer, even though I told her I didn't need it. I've never needed it, but right now I'm damn glad she insisted. You're going to be my first, Ron. You're going to be the one to take my virginity away. Now _do_ it. _Fuck me_. Don't make me tell you again."

He groaned, and then sank beneath the surface of the water, where he stared lovingly at his sister's body as he removed her bathing suit bottom. Had he not been underwater, he would have gasped at her beauty: luscious pink pussy lips blossoming before his very eyes, and a small bush of soft red hair above. As it was, he _did_ gasp after he resurfaced and saw that while he had been stripping her from the waist down, she had stripped herself from the waist _up_. Her small tits were bared for the whole world to see, and if there had been anyone else there _to_ see them, Ron likely would have flown off the handle with possessiveness. They were _perfect_. A bit smaller than Hermione's, for sure, but then Ginny _herself_ was smaller than Hermione.

After staring dumbfounded for a moment, Ron finally found his voice. "_Wow_, Gin…" he breathed. "You're _perfect_."

Ginny blushed deeply, and Ron noticed that the color darkened her chest as well as her face. She stammered her gratitude for the compliment before gasping as she felt Ron's tongue teasing one of her nipples. "_Oh!_" she squeaked. "Oh God, Ron, that's so good…"

"Beautiful, Gin…" he said, pulling away from her chest just long enough to say those two words before reattaching his lips to her skin.

She moaned and writhed under his attentions, gasping his name and begging for more. She screamed when she felt him thrust two fingers up into her again while he continued to suckle her tits. Her hands came up and fisted in his hair, and her body began to shake with her impending orgasm. "Fuck Ron… fuck Ron…" she gasped out as it approached. Then, "_FUCK!_" as it hit, buckling her knees and rocking her world to the point of incomprehension.

Fortunately, Ron had sense enough to catch her when her legs gave out, and he lifted her up and held her close to him as the tremors continued to course through her body. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear… things like "_You're beautiful, Gin,_" and "_I love you so much,_" and "_You're so fucking sexy._"

When her orgasm passed and Ginny was once again lucid, she pulled herself away from his body and lowered her feet to the ground. Once she was standing, she leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you, too, Ron," she said.

As she said that, her hands traveled to the waistband of his swimmers, grabbing the material and stretching it away from his body. Then she sank to her knees, submerging herself and pulling the trunks down with her. She was just as shocked by what she saw as Ron had been by his first glimpse of _her_ naked body. His cock was absolutely _rigid_ and stood at an angle away from his body… not straight out as she'd expected, but out and _up_ just a bit. Above it — and below, around his balls — she could see a fair amount of course, red curls. They framed everything down there so perfectly that Ginny wished she could take a picture of it so as to preserve the memory forever.

She reached up and grasped the base of him with one hand, while her other came up to play with his balls. Then she leaned in and parted her lips around the head of her brother's dick, sucking it to the back of her throat and swirling her tongue all around it before withdrawing. Unfortunately, she was already running short on air, so she had to abort the blowjob before it really even began, but she vowed to herself that she _would_ taste his cock again some day, and she wouldswallow his cum. She could just _imagine_ how good it would taste.

For now, however, she stood and breathed deeply when her mouth was once again above the water. Once she was fully standing and her breathing had evened back out to normal, she looked up and into Ron's eyes. She saw there the love he had for her. And she saw just as clearly the lust.

Ginny took a step forward, once more pressing herself against him, and then jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He caught her easily since she was still partially in the water, and to be honest, weighed next to nothing even _out_ of the water. Once they were settled in that position, she leaned in next to his ear and whispered, "_Fuck me, Ron_."

The whimper that escaped him was music to her ears, as were the words he spoke in return. He leaned his head back and turned toward her, kissing her softly once before moving his lips to her ear. "_Yeah…_" he said in a gravelly voice. "_Gonna fuck you now._"

And with that, he reached between their bodies and grabbed his cock. She lifted her weight away from him to allow him the space to maneuver it into position. And then, when the crown of it slid between her lips, she lowered herself back down onto him, taking his six-inch cock all the way in in one smooth motion.

She gasped at the pain of her cherry being broken, but was quickly soothed by her brother's loving words. He kept his body still — and she could only _guess_ how much control was required for a teenaged boy to do so while buried balls-deep in a sopping wet pussy for the first time ever — and murmured reassurances that he loved her and that as soon as the pain died down, he'd make her forget it was ever there at all.

Five minutes later, he made good on that promise.

When Ginny's body had adjusted to the intrusion of Ron's thick cock, Ron withdrew slowly and then eased back in, watching his sister's face closely for any signs of discomfort. Recognizing a twinge of it, despite her best efforts to keep it hidden, he slowed his movements even further. Maintaining such a slow pace was difficult, as her pussy felt so _good_ wrapped so tightly around him, but he managed admirably. And he was rewarded for his efforts a few minutes later…

"_Ron_…" she moaned deeply, her body's discomfort now completely gone. "_Please_ move faster now… I _need_ it!"

He whimpered again in reply, and his hips sped up without any conscious command on his part. Before long, he was pounding into his sister's inviting flesh, his cock disappearing into her center only to emerge a second later, coated in her juices. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Unfortunately, it was _so_ hot that he lost it. With a keening cry, he tensed and came, shooting his seed deep into his baby sister's body.

Feeling Ron's cock pulsing inside of her — and hearing the incredibly _sexy_ noise he made as it did — Ginny came as well. Pleasure had begun to build inside her while his movements were still slow, gaining in intensity as the last of the pain faded away and then increasing exponentially when he finally sped up. And when she felt the first spasm of his dick inside her tight walls, her pleasure peaked and her pussy clamped down on him, holding him tightly right where he was. _Mind-blowing_ pleasure coursed through her, racking her body and making her quiver in her brother's strong grip.

Ron, meanwhile, was enjoying the most amazing orgasm of his young life. He'd never known pleasure like this existed! His sister's petite body had fit him snugly to begin with, but when she _came_… _fuck_, it was incredible! Her walls squeezed him rhythmically, somehow in time with the spasms of his prick, milking him of every last drop of cum. His knees felt like they were about to collapse, but somehow, he managed not only to keep _himself_ upright, but continue to support _her_ weight as well.

Slowly, Ron's cock softened, eventually slipping out of Ginny's _sinfully_ gorgeous body. She whimpered at the loss.

"Oh _Merlin_… that was incredible, Gin," Ron panted in her ear. Despite no longer being buried inside of her, he still held her close, enjoying the feel of her soft chest pressed tight against his much firmer one. Self-consciously, he asked, "Was it as good for you?"

Ginny's arms tightened their hold on her beloved brother. "It was _amazing_," she whispered sincerely. "_You_ were amazing! _Thank you_, Ron."

"I love you, Sis," he replied.

"Mmm… love you too."

"What do you say we get cleaned up a bit and then head in and get something to eat?"

"Oh Ron," she giggled, "you and your food."

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "I'm a growing boy!"

Ginny purred a bit and ground herself against him, teasingly saying, "Don't I know it!" and earning an adorable blush from her favorite older brother. She laughed and slid herself out of his arms. "Let's throw our bathing suits back on and head in. We'll have some lunch and then take a shower."

"_Together?_" Ron said, as though shocked she'd suggest such a thing.

Ginny laughed harder. "Well we _did_ just _fuck_, Ron… somehow showering together doesn't seem quite so taboo after that."

Ron blushed again. "Er… right. Sounds good then. But lunch first!"

"Of course, dear brother," Ginny agreed, chuckling as she re-tied her bathing suit top. "Of course."

_**fin**_


End file.
